


Open Window

by Mariskad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariskad/pseuds/Mariskad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a normal 17 year old boy. He lived with his mother, step-father, and older sister. He went to the only high school in his small town of Cheshire. He had his small group of friends. This group included Liam, Niall, and Zayn. They have all be friends since they could remember. He had an almost perfect life. Great friends. Great family. </p><p>Louis wasn't a normal 19 year old. He lived in any abandoned house he could find, which usually there was one in every city. He dropped out of school when we was only 16. He had no friends, but many enemies. That's why he was always on the run. to get away from his past. He wanted to get as far away as possible. He doesn't even remember where he's from. Doesn't remember his family. He had nowhere near a perfect life. No friends. No family.</p><p>What happens when Louis has nowhere to stay, and thinks it's a good idea to climb into a house through an open window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Window

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did something. it's a bit shorter then I hoped, but they'll get better. :)

Harry wakes up to his usual alarm. He shuts the alarm off his phone, and walks down to his kitchen to find it empty. He walks over to his refrigerator to find one of his moms pale blue sticky notes.  
Robin had a family emergency and I decided go with him. We won’t be home for a month or a few. Your sister may or may not come and check up on you. I’ll let you know if anything changes. Love you! Xx  
~Mom  
Harry sighs and throws it into the trash bin. He hates when he's away from his mom. He’s used to always being with her. Deciding to skip breakfast Harry runs back upstairs to his room. School, time for school. He thought to himself. He pulls on a plain white V-neck and black skinny jeans. He slips on his favorite boots –that are ripped to shreds but still refuses to throw away- and grabs his backpack and leaves his house. Once he reaches the sidewalk he puts his headphones in and pressing play. The first song to start playing is "Do I wanna know" by Arctic Monkeys. Harry hums along to the song bobbing his head to the beat.  
Run just run Louis damn it. Louis curses in his head. Louis frantically starts looking for an alley to sit in for a while. He was walking down the street seeing all these nicely dressed people. Ashamed he pulled on his hood covering what he calls his face. He weaves he's way around everyone until he's finally on an empty path. Well at least he thought it was empty. That was until he saw a bunch of kids around his age walking in the same direction. Going to school. He thought. He ducked his head and started walking at a faster pace. He walked a good 10 feet than picked up his head again. Louis eyes met with the big brown building. He watched as the happy students walked in with their friends joyful smiles plastered on their faces. His gaze switched to a lanky boy walking toward the school alone. He has headphones set in his ears bobbing his head a bit. He was quite an attractive lad if you asked Louis. Louis thinks about how him being who he is ruined his life. At this point of time he wishes nothing more than to go back and be straight. He's life would've been so much better.  
The young boy’s bright eyes met Louis dark ones. Harry gave Louis a small smile Louis returned it. Harry was about to talk to the older boy, but was stopped by his friends running to him and talking to him. Harry, forgetting about the short boy with the grey eyes, smiled widely at his friends and started talking to them taking out his earphones. Louis frowns and continues walking to an alley he sees past the stop sign. He walks across the street, and turns into the vacant alley. Curling himself into the corner next to the giant trash bin he pulls his jacket around his face a falls asleep for the first time in 3 days.  
“Are you coming over after school again?” Niall asked as they walked to the only class they have together. You see Harry has at least one class with each of his friends. Harry doesn’t want to be around them all day, even if he does love them.  
“Probably, my parents are out of town again.” He said to his blonde friend. They turn the corner to their English classroom. Harry finds the seat in the way back and plops himself into the chair. Setting his backpack next to his desk he takes out his binder with all his writings. He reads over them as he waits for the class to start. Niall nods to a group of kids talking and walks over to them. He smiles and high-fives everyone. Niall is the most popular one of their friend group. It’s just that he’s talkative, while Harry would rather stay inside reading or writing all day listing to music. That’s usually how he spends his after school hours, not that he’s complaining he enjoys it very much so. Even though he has his best friends he doesn’t hang out with them much. They are always pestering him to go out with them and meet new people, but Harry is quite dandy on his own. The English teacher, Mrs. May, walked into the room and settles the class down so she can start class. Niall and the group he was talking with walked back to their seats and got ready for class to start.  
“Okay class!” Mrs. May said clapping her hands together.  
“Today I’m going to hand out your rubrics for an assignment.” The entire class, but Harry groaned. Harry enjoyed writing a lot. It was one of his passions.  
“Oh groan all you want it’s not changing the fact that this assignment will be completed by all of you.” she started walking around the room handing everyone their papers.  
“Now this assignment is a bit of a lengthy one. You’ll be writing on something or someone that’s changed your life immensely. I don’t want something stupid like ‘my mom makes me food so she changed my life a lot’ I want these to be well thought out and detailed! Don’t forget about details!” she came in front of Harry to give him his paper and leaned down to his level.  
“I know you’ll do exceptional on this.” She said with a wide smile. He smiled back gratefully.  
“Now these will not be due for another month or so because I want something great to happen to all of you, if something has not already. This will be 10 pages at the least. I’ll give you a set due date when we get closer to the day.” She set the extra paper on her desk then walks in front of the class.  
“Now let’s continue on our book! Everyone take their books out and turn to chapter 14.” Harry takes his book and turns to said page. 

Louis opens his eyes and is met the darkness from the alley. He picks himself up and begins his search for a house to stay in for a while before he starts looking for a job and getting money to buy his own flat. He checks his old worn-out watch to find out he slept for 8 hours, that’s the best sleep he’s had for days. Louis starts his journey as he walks into an empty looking neighborhood, and turns the corner and starts walking down the streets. He finds an empty looking house. Maybe the owners are one vacation. Doesn’t look like anyone is home usually parents and kids would be back home by this time. Walking up to the door he tries to open the front door, but to his dismay it was locked shut. He walks around the house looking for anything to get him into the house. There’s an open window that he discovers at the top of the house. He walks over to the side of the house and starts climbing the roof. He makes it without falling and walks over to the window he opens it all the way and climbs in. He’s met with an obviously teenaged boy’s room. Poster of bands all over the walls, clothes on the floor, bed unmade. Stereotypical teenage boy. Louis walks over to the bed and sits down. He bounces up and down a little on the mattress.  
With a hungry stomach Louis walks down stairs into their kitchen to look for food. Opening the refrigerator he finds lots of healthy foods and some crap here and there. He takes out an apple and chocolate bar. He sinks his teeth into the apple not fully taking a bit so the apple can stay in his mouth while he opens the chocolate bar. He tears open the chocolate bar and switches from taking a bit from his apple and his candy. He walks back upstairs into the stranger’s room and lays down on his bed munching on his food. Louis finds himself drifting back to sleep he sets his apple down and closes his eyes pulling the covers over him and falling back asleep. 

After a successfully fun match of air hockey at Niall’s house Harry is now on is way home. He wants to start thinking about ideas for his paper. He’s overly excited about this one. They’re many things that have changed his life, but which one will be perfect for his paper? It must be perfect if it’s not then he’ll get a bad grade. That will also mean he’s a bad writer and no one would read his stuff when he becomes and author of some sort. He walks up to his house and sticks his key into the lock opening the door. He walks into the kitchen to get the candy bar he’s been looking forward to eating. He opens the refrigerator to find it gone. That’s weird. Maybe mom or Robin took it before they left. He shuts the door and goes to the TV room and switches on his favorite show. Harry only watches one episode and then decides it’s time to start home work. He grabs his bag and walks over to the stairs. He takes one step then hears noises coming from his room. Normally he would’ve ignored it, but something felt different this time. He takes back the step and reaches to grab the closest thing next to him. This happened to be shoe. Way to go Harry a shoes going to do so much. He shakes his head clearing his thoughts and focusing on his room. He hears more noises and begins slowly ascending up the stairs. 

The noises started getting louder, and Louis didn’t know what to do except grab something close. This happened to be a plastic water bottle. Nice Louis that’s going to help you so much. Louis focused on what was behind the door, and started walking closer. The steps sounded like they were getting louder and louder, then they just stopped. Louis freezes and stand there readying himself for what could happen next. His grip tightens around the water bottle and he stairs intently at the door.

The footsteps stopped right behind the door. Harry reached his hand onto the door knob he slowly turns it and quickly opens the door.  
The door flies open and Louis screams. Harry screams and then they just sit there staring at each other. Louis recognized the bright eyed boy and Harry recognized the boy with grey eyes. Harry with a very confused look on his face looks Louis in the eyes.  
“What the actual fuck are you doing in my room?” Harry yelled. Louis cowered into the corner dropping the bottle.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry; I didn’t think anyone was home. I desperately needed a place to stay. I can leave. I’m sorry.” Louis looks down and begins walking back the way he got in. Harry being the nice do-gooder he is stopped the older boy.  
“Look you- you can stay here if you need to I don’t mind. You sound like you just did really need a place to stay.  
“I- I don’t want to intrude I’m sure your parents would be upset, and I don’t want to get you in any kind of trouble. I don’t know your home life-“Louis was cut off by Harry placing his hand over Louis mouth.  
“My mom and step-dad aren’t even here for like a month or so. You can stay for however long you need.” Harry smiles at the short boy in front of him and takes away his hand and holding it in front of the older boy.  
“”Harry.” Louis takes his hand.  
“Louis.” He says shaking it.  
“Well I guess you’ll be stay here awhile then.” Harry said walking over to his bed sitting down. He opens his backpack and pulls out his homework folder.  
“Guess so. I don’t even know why you’re letting me stay. You literally just met me.” Louis said.  
“Correction, technically we met earlier when I was walking into school. Oh god I probably sound creepy that I remember that.” Harry said then hid his face with his curls.  
“It’s not. I remember it too. I’m just surprised you did. No one’s ever remembers me.” Louis sits down on the other side of Harry and lays down. He’s not too sure about this kid. I mean letting a stranger into his house. Letting someone he’s seen twice live in your house. He’s very grateful for this though. No one else would’ve done what he did. He probably would be being thrown into a cop car by now if he was anywhere but here. Louis smiles up at the younger boy watching him do his work. Nice lad this one is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked. if you did please let me know. if you didn't please keep those comments in your head.  
> twitter: @Marissa_Fizzy  
> instagram: @louisgotabf  
> bye!

**Author's Note:**

> More to come writing today and tomorrow :)  
> Follow me on twitter and instagram  
> Twitter: @Marissa_Fizzy  
> Instagram: @louisgotabf


End file.
